


[Script Offer][F4M] Your Best Will Always Be Enough

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Pet Names, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Gentle Fdom][Msub][GFE][Pet Names][Reassurance] and a couple of [L-Bombs][Doting][Caressing Your Cheeks][Handjob][Titjob][Cum on Tits][Cowgirl][Creampie][Aftercare]
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] Your Best Will Always Be Enough

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Work has been extra stressful lately, but you've been holding up fairly well. This is primarily due to the support of your live-in girlfriend, who is eager to do what's necessary to ease your emotional burdens....

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is the listener's girlfriend, who has been dating him for a few years now. She's kind, optimistic, soft-spoken, maternal, and loves her boyfriend more than life itself.

[setting is the couple's home, early in the evening]

Welcome home, darling! Take off that coat and come give me a hug!

[short pause] Mmmm, now there's a good boy...[kiss]

I'm glad the week is finally over. Now you get to enjoy another peaceful weekend...[giggle] with me, of course!

So how are things going at the office?

[short pause] Oh no...I'm sorry, sweetie. Why don't you tell me what happened today? What made it so awful?

[short pause] "Don't wanna talk about it?" But why not? Talking about your problems can help, and you know I'll always listen!

Come on sweetie, tell me what's bothering you.

[short pause] Uh huh...yes, you've mentioned that account before...you lost it today!? Awww, that's not good at all!

[short pause] Don't worry hon, it's not like you...sweetie calm down, they're not gonna...just hold on a second! I'm trying to...[sigh]

[sternly] Honey, STOP! Take a deep breath and LISTEN to me, okay?

[short pause] Have I got your attention now? Good. I'm...sorry I grabbed you by the collar. You just kept going, and I could tell it was stressing you out even more!

Now, are you gonna be a good boy and let me speak? [short pause, followed by a giggle] That's what I like to hear.

What happened at work wasn't your fault, hon. [kiss] It's not like you lost the account on purpose, and your company still has plenty more; you said so yourself!

Before long, another big client will show up and give you guys their money. Then your colleagues will praise you like they always do, and you'll return home with a BIG smile on your face.

[giggle] There it is...that's the one! [kiss] Sexiest smile in the world.

You always try your hardest at work, everyone knows that. So don't beat yourself up over one little setback!

Nobody's perfect, but YOU'RE perfect for ME. Understand?

[kiss] Good...I love you, honey. Always have and always will.

Sit down on the couch. I'm gonna help you forget all about work...

[improv making out]

That's right sweetie, just sit back and let me straddle you...

...Let me show you how much you mean to me.

Plus, I've been horny all day...so this'll be good for both of us!

[improv cont'd]

You're so wonderful, you know that?

Working hard all day to support us, coming home so your "girlfriend"...[giggle] I'm sorry, "future wife" can spend time with you...

Being so kind, so thoughtful, so understanding...[kiss]...and just so damn cute!

[improv cont'd]

You deserve all the love that I have to give. Now lemme feel those adorable cheeks of yours...

[giggle, followed by a kiss] Who's a good boy? Who's MY good boy? My sweet, darling boy that I'd do anything for?

[short pause] That's right...[kiss]...you are! You're one-of-a-kind, sweetheart.

[several kisses, followed by a surprised moan] What's that I feel? Is your cock coming out to play? 

[whispering in the listener's ear] Let me see.

[SFX of pants unfastening] God...your cock amazes me every time I see it! I don't know why!

[whispering in the listener's ear] Want me to stroke it? Ask me nicely, and I will.

[short pause] Mmmm...good boy...

[improv handjob]

You've been so stressed lately, but I think the best way to relieve that stress is to milk it out of you!

If you think there's a BETTER way, I'm all ears...

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Nothing? I thought so.

[improv cont'd]

[several kisses] That it, hon. Keep getting hard for me!

Do you like it when I...tease your head a little? [giggle]

Oooh, Some precum is leaking out! You must REALLY like it.

[improv cont'd]

Your precum is making my fingers so slick...

[licking] Mmmm...the new diet is working pretty well, honey!

I can't wait to taste the rest of...hmm? Can you speak up, dear?

With all that moaning you're doing, it's hard to make out any words [giggle]

[short pause] Oh, you wanna put your cock between my tits? Such a naughty boy...

Alright, give me a minute to unbutton this blouse...[grunt]...

[giggle] I love the way they just...pop out of my blouse!

Go ahead, stick your cock in there.

[improv titjob]

It's been a while since I did this for you...you came in my eye last time!

I'll admit it was kinda funny...but you BETTER not do that again, understood?

[short pause] Good boy. Stroking your cock with my chest feels nice, and I'd hate to stop just because you can't control yourself...

[improv cont'd]

Damn, sweetie! You're just oozing all over my tits now...

I WOULD ask if I should go faster, but you already look like you're about to burst!

No, don't look up! Look down at me! I wanna stare into those pretty eyes as I empty your balls....

[improv cont'd]

Are you gonna cum for me, sweetie? [giggle] You are, aren't you?

Come on...put a hot, sticky load all over my tits!

Do it for me, my good boy. My sweet angel of a...

[improv to orgasm]

Oh my God...you've never cum THAT hard before!

What a mess you made all over me...[short pause] No darling, don't apologize! I enjoyed it!

The fact you love my body SO much, you'd just...explode like that? Quite the ego boost [giggle]

[passionate kiss] Wait here, okay? This blouse is going straight in the washer...

[SFX of footsteps leaving, then coming back soon after]

...I'm glad you avoided my eyes this time. With all that cum you shot out, I'm surprised you did!

So, how's my sweetheart feeling now? Hmmm...you still look a little tense...definitely less so than before, but...

...I think you could use a bit more stress relief! Whaddaya say? Is your cock up for another round?

[short pause] Good, because my panties are SOAKED from milking you the first time...

Now...[SFX of pants unfastening]...you're gonna put a load inside me.

Ah-ah-ah, stay where you are! You know the rule, sweetie...

[whispering in the listener's ear] I'm always on top.

[improv cowgirl]

I've been wanting to sit on this amazing cock of yours since the moment you walked in...

I try to get myself off, but it never works...even to pictures of you!

Nope, I need my 100%...[moan]...Grade-A honeybun to fuck until both of us are sore...

[improv cont'd]

Enjoying the ride, honey? [giggle] I sure as hell am.

Awww, those soft cheeks of yours are looking a bit flushed!

[a few kisses] Make sure you don't cum before I do, alright?

[short pause] Good boy...[moan]...always such a good boy...

[improv cont'd]

Sweetie, your cock is throbbing...

I'm gonna slow down. Just hold on a little longer! You can do it!

[improv cont'd]

Shit...almost sweetie, I'm almost there!

I can't wait to...[moan]...cum all over your...

[improv to orgasm]

Fuuuuck...[giggle]...good boy...

Now it's your turn! Put a big warm load inside me, just like I said!

[moan] That's it baby, that's it...yeah...keep thrusting...more, more...

[excited moan as he cums inside you] There we go...GOD, it feels nice!

[several kisses] You did so well, sweetie. I love you so much [a few more kisses]

Hey...[giggle]...my favorite smile is back! So all of that stress from work is gone, right?

If not, we could always go for a round 3...[laugh] Okay, okay! I'll just hold you instead.

[kiss] You're such a delight...put your head on my chest.

Mmmm...your head is so soft...what's that, sweetie? [short pause] You're right, it IS almost dinnertime!

I'll get off of you [grunt as you get off of the listener] 

[short pause] Take a shower? Oh, that can wait. You gotta keep your strength up!

Besides...[whispering in the listener's ear] Leaving your cum inside me for a while would be kinda hot, don't you think? Letting it stick to my panties?

[giggle] It's settled, then! Now...what should I make for dinner? Any ideas?


End file.
